Trans Spatial Gates in the M-0 Galaxy
Trans Spatial Gates in the M-0 Galaxy This is Concept for now, until Knight Ranger and I talked about it. There are elements of the page he created I want to talk about, before this becomes canon Ancient Gates Preface Long before the Union rose to be a dominant galactic civilization. Many others existed before. Some are known, some are remembered in legends and memories of others; but most have vanished leaving only traces of their existence in the vastness of space behind. Sometimes something left behind is rediscovered by others and since space preserves things well even over billions of years, some of these space born artifacts remain intact as the day there were left behind.1 It is generally accepted that advanced technological civilization reaching TL10 begin to expand beyond their own galaxy2. Only a few seemed to develop FTL travel able to reach other galaxies by means of ships bridging the enormous distances between galaxies. More common so it appears are trans spatial gates, simulating or harnessing the physical conditions allowing worm holes or so called Einstein Rosen Bridges. The principle behind those gates is known to Union science.(The Space Train technology and the Trans Matter tunnel network are evidence of this, but the technical problem of creating two gates (one at each side) eludes Union science so far.3 There were 14 such Ancient gates known to exist in the M-0 galaxy. Eleven had been known long before the Union was formed. Nine were destroyed and dead, and the other five emitted energies but were inactive. Shape, materials and difference in design indicated that all but four were built by different civilizations. Two of them were identified to be built by the Pree and in 5019 a team of Union scientists managed to activate them (After analyzing and researching the Trans spatial connection between Wichita planet and Planet Place )as expected the two Pree gates connected to each other4. Union scientist also managed to activate another gate, but it did not establish a connection to another gate. Each of the gates has permanent research facilities nearby. (Dead or inactive) Golden Gates In 5025 the Golden revealed the existence of their Golden Gates. During their exodus from Koken and shortly after meeting the Golden Guards. They came in contact with a being they know only as the Traveler No detailed historic records remain, only legends, stories and many conflicting descriptions. They do not know what happened to this Traveler, where he came from or where he left to. However it was this Alien who revealed to them the existence of a network of cloaked gates that connected to 53 locations within the local group and told the Golden how to build the Key Generators. There is one such Golden Gate near the original location of the since then drifting Asteroid 5 The distances between the gates are sometimes substantial, so that contact to some Golden Colonies and bazaars has been lost or has been sporadic. The Back Door (aka Smuggler's Gate) The only known stable natural Worm hole that appears in regular intervals (of 604 days) is the Smuggler's Gate aka the Union back door. It establishes itself near the Shattered Star System and Brahma Port. The celestial movement of the system caused the Worm hole to establish within the system and cause the destruction of it. The Wormhole stays open for six days and connects this region with a location deep in the former Xunx expanse and thus within the Union.6 The Ancient Gate Network During their third mission investigating the Y'All mystery. Lt. Krabbel accidentally used an artifact to send out a Tachyon code pulse that re-activated 32 Trans Spatial Gates (two of which were part of the known inert inactive gates) The Tigershark ended up in the Leo II Galaxy solving the Y'All mystery and ending the threat. They also made contact with the Farnok controlling a Cross roads gate. (Leading to the Union Farnok war) It appears the M-0 Galaxy opened the door to destinations all across the Virgo Super cluster. Z-Point station was able to pinpoint the locations of the previously unknown Ancient Gates Ring of Algorm while all research indicates that the Ring of Algorm was not created by the same civilization. It became more active and begun self repair activities. The Ring of Algorm is by far the biggest of any known gate. Big enough to let Lyrec class ships pass through. It is still repairing itself and estimates based on the progress it will still be 50- 60 years before it has healed the damage. There is an ongoing debate at the Assembly to prevent that process to complete and destroy the gate. 1Space born structures of ancient advanced civilizations are rare but not unknown. For example : the city ruins of Argem., the Cemetery of Effo, the Mila ship yards or the mysterious Yoistal feeding grounds to name a few. 2 That the Union achieved this with their Bridge connections long before that level is an exception and admired by many 3 See the Big Leap project of SII 4creating a trans spatial connection between Coreward and Downward – not a trans galactic one. Known as the Pree Express Way 5 The propulsion part of the Asteroid was damaged and could not be repaired by the Golden back then. Over the centuries they completely removed it. For ships traveling faster than light the cloaked gate is still very close 6 Permanently collapsed by the Dark One as it would eventually (according to him in only 2.4 million years) destroy Solken System Category:Concepts